


Loving Annabelle - inside their minds

by Partoetorno



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partoetorno/pseuds/Partoetorno
Summary: Rewatching the movie some years later I felt the need to explore what Annabelle and Simone were feeling for each other.I hope you enjoy.I had to thanks very much my beta ROXANNE :)I am also on Livejournal where I've published something about JEMMA aka Jenny and Emma :) the cutest couple in the world and one of the most wonderful love story.https://partoetorno.livejournal.com/21038.htmlDont' you know them? You should!





	1. Ballroom scene

I don’t know why this is happening.

 

I don’t know why I can't say no. I can't resist her any longer.

 

I know this isn't right. I know it isn't right for so many reasons. She is too young… she is here to stay out of trouble and this situation is already causing to many problems…she is a woman and we are in a Catholic school and not any of this will be allowed or understood…

 

But, nevertheless, I am on the verge of insanity. 

 

So I need to escape from this ballroom, away from her because she has decided to sing that song… that song that is meant for me…

 

I ran out and stopped breathlessly in front of the main door, searching for refuge from the storm. A storm that runs deep within my sole.

 

How could all of this possibly have happened?

How could I have let this happen?

 

I don't know.

 

Maybe it is because of her piercing blue eyes. 

The way she looks at me. Inside me. I feel as though she can read my mind every time . Like I am standing naked in front of her.

 

Or maybe it is because of her boldness. And fearlessness. Because she has values and for them she is able to stand up against everyone: she had refused to remove her Buddhist rosaries or had defended Colin from Cat, or again, she pushed away Cat’s advances and this is something that isn't typical for a girl of her age…or for lots of people.For sure most 18 year old students wouldn't have refused what Cat was offering at that moment…a night or an hour of sex, of intimacy, of warm affection or simply having some fun. But not Annabelle. She seems to know what she wants… more than I do.

 

Maybe it is because she, among everyone else, at almost 18 years of age really understands me. My ghosts. My fears. And despite what she knows about me and my story, she still likes me. She still searches for me…she really cares about me and my feelings.

Nobody before Annabelle was ever able to really _see_ me…

 

She is someone I didn't expect. 

I knew from the moment I met her that she was someone who could turn my world upside down. And she did.

 

And now, it’s been weeks that I have tried not to talk to her. I tried not to think of her. But I can’t.

It is a torture to be in the same class room with her. And at night I toss and turn in bed because I know she is there, in the dorm, just a few feet from me, but I can't touch her. I can't hold her. I can't do what I really want to do.

 

It is excruciating. 

 

It is heartbreaking.

 

 

I stand here. On this spring night with the rain pouring down over me and my life and as the music in the ballroom plays, I see her. I sense her beside me.

 

I feel  paralyzed . I know this is the end of me. I have no more strength to push her away. So I attempt for the last time to run away from her but she grabs my arm and stops me before I can leave, and this is the moment when every wall I’ve tried to build to protect myself begins to crumble down around me. 

 

There’s no use running away anymore.

I can't do it.

And **I don’t want to**.

 

I am to tired to fight and it's too big, to strong for me to beat. 

 

 _Isn’t Love supposed to be like this?_  


She turns and put her arms around my hips so that I have to face her. She stops inches away and waits, again, her piercing blue eyes staring into mine, requesting an answer… or something more.

 

Everything, all that I feel for her comes to the surface and I cup her face with my trembling fingers. She knows what I feel for her and she is finally here to force me into admitting it.

 

And I do.

I kiss her on her lips right there where anyone at that moment could have caught us.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

She kisses me fiercely with a fire that I knew was there but I couldn't imagine it being so powerful, so mesmerizing.

 

We kiss and kiss some more and frankly I don't even know where we are or what time is it or what my name is.

 

I only know the taste of Annabelle lips.

 

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my patient Beta, Roxanne.

My heart feels like its breaking into a thousand pieces... like someone has ripped it from my chest and tore it apart ...

I can see the patrol car outside and I know. I know they are here for her...that something very bad is going to happen...

 

When Mother Immaculate entered Simone's room this morning and discovered we had slept together last night, I thought she would explode... but instead she stood there speechless and I could see her disappointment and anger at Simone. She was oddly calm and told me to go to Mass and ordered Simone to remain behind. I knew then Mother Immaculate was busy thinking. She was contemplating our punishment. This is what she decided to do.

 

To report her niece.   
Simone.

 

I can't believe it. 

She, Mother Immaculate. 

She is Simone's aunt. But it didn't stop her. 

She is a nun. 

She says Christ loves us and we need to learn how to love from Him. But I wonder what kind of love she is talking about if she acts this way towards her own niece. 

 

I ran through the corridors in the hopes of catching her. I finally see her. Two officers are taking her away from the school, from her life, from her job...from me...

I can't do anything to stop them.

I can't say a word as I might make the situation worse for her. 

 

But there is something that I can do. 

 

I begin crying while I wait. 

I sense some of the girls at the school are watching me. They are speechless as the scene unfolds before them.

I run to Simone and secretly put my trinket in her hand.

 

I want her to know what she means to me. She is my only love. And to let her know it, to make it clear I give her what is precious to me. The symbol of true, pure and unconditional love. Because this is what I feel for her. What I feel now and what I will feel forever. I give her the symbol of my first love because I have Simone now and I need to make her feel that I am with her and I will be there for her, forever. I need her to be strong. The necklace will help her to remember me and what happened between us was wonderful and not wrong. Who cares if people don't understand it !!!

 

I stand there. Watching her fade away. 

She smiles at me. A reassuring smile as she wants to let me know that it's OK, that nothing wrong will happen, that it will be OK and she has no regrets...she doesn't think we are a mistake.

 

I cling to that smile. 

I cling to the hope that they will understand that between us it is love.

So I leave the hall and I head to the dorm. 

 

I race back but I really cannot find any peace.

So I stop in front of Simone's room. It takes all the courage I have to go inside. 

 

When I do my heart breaks again. I look at the unmade bed we shared together just a few hours ago. I think about Simone's words of love she whispered to me last night. I still can feel her body next to mine.I can hear her voice.

 

Then, when everything seems lost...when I am on the verge of collapsing right here.... I see them. On Simone's table, I see the pics she took during that long day at her beach house. I take one in my trembling fingers and discover it's me, smiling.

 

A shot of solid hope flows through my veins. Yes. She loves me. She really loves me and she will fight and she will be strong and everything will be OK.

 

I know it now.

 

I know for sure all will be alright.


End file.
